Second Brazilian Civil War
The Second Brazilian Civil War is an unsettled conflict between Brazil and Imperial Brazil. Both nations today are 100% inactive and a formal peace agreement has never been reached. The War Brazil POV The war started after Brazil Minister PrestusHood was attacked and killed by Imperial Brazil Minister TheKingSavage inside São Sebastião city ( more details in São Sebastião Incident). Imperial Brazil justified this attack by having Brazil listed as an enemy via plugin before the Brazil and Kingdom of Brazil unified. Next day, the of Loligrado-Balneario Camboiru started and ReiMarombeiro and BDong107161 were jailed by ArthurKla_Br. After 20 minutes of battle, Moderator Fox came to the battlefield and freed ReiMarombeiro and BDong107161 to wilderness. As they were freed, Imperial forces retreated.The act of the moderator in question was valid due to insta-death traps on jails being ilegal. The balneario camboriu jail was confirmed to have a lava floor. The constant killing was so noticeable that ReiMarombeiro was kicked by Fix by death spamming. Shortly after the battle of Loligrado-Balneario Camboiru, a cease-fire was settled between both nations, which lasted for most of the day. On January 6th, once the cease-fire ended, with help of Argentina Empire soldiers, Brazil defended Rio de Janeiro against Imperial Brazil soldiers. Later on the battlefield would be brought to wilderness between Brasilia and Belo Horizonte, where a spy named Skater1212 lured Brazil soldiers to wilderness to build a fortress in the middle of nowhere and Niger managed to ambush Brazil and his allies alone inside the fort, no Greenland or Imperial Brazil soldier participated in that fight. Niger have no direct relation with the war as they stated that they came to kill random people and loot their gear.Niger chancellors confirmed they had no diplomatic relation with the war and just came to get loot. After the Battle of Brasilia-Belo Horizonte, the violence had settled down. Days later, BlackQuartz tried to invade Balneario Camboriu alone and got trapped by Arthurkla Br and lost a full set of God Armor and Sword. After some hours, PrestusHood and Arthurkla Br managed to start the Sack of Imperial Brazil affecting the cities of Loligrado, Gramado, Curitiba and Porto Alegre. More than 200 gold worth in Animals, Items and Horse Armor was stolen. Imperial Brazil POV The war began after Brazil Kingdom steal the Republican Brazil from its leader during a negotiation and expel them. Even with the conflicts between Republican Brazil and Imperial Brazil, the two nations united against the dictatorial government of TwisterSelvagem. One of the main events of this alliance is the purchase of Amapa, which became a district of Imperial Brazil. On January 6, with the help of Amazonas, Tibet and Greenland leader (Carlos Eduardo ), Imperial Brazil won a important battle against Brazil, Brazil Kingdom and their allies (Argentina and Bolívia). This battle happened first on Rio de Janeiro, then happened near the cities of Brasília and Belo Horizonte. Altough the Brazil army have many more men, they got slaughtered by 4 men of Imperial_Brazil, alongside their allies of Greenland and some players of Niger. After the battle was over and all Brazil forces retreated or logged out to not die, Argentina and Bolívia( now known as Inca Empire) retreated from the conflict, as well as Amazonas. The next few days didnt have much battles, since most of the armor of Brazil were lost in the previous battle, then some players of Brazil started to grieff and got a warning from the staff for it, also a few itens and animals were stolen by Brazil using some bugs to pass through it. In the last few days there's been fewer fights, with the conflict starting to calm down. Inca Empire POV Confusion is how to explain the perspective of a Bolivia-Peruvian soldier. For the first few battles, they would fight ferociously to assist the South American Alliance.However, they fought on the wrong side. They were told to fight with Imperial Brazil, and they didn't realize they had been kicked from the SAA, so they fought with them. However, they were fighting on the wrong side. This plus the insane amount of different Brazilian nations confused Bolivia-Peru massively. They were not alone, either, as Amazonas faced a similar problem. Amazonas and Bolivia-Peru had extreme close ties. Whatever one did, the other did. So, the two nations met on 4/7/19 and decided a pact had to be signed. On 4/7/19, the Pact of Neutrality was signed, stating that both nations would stay out of the war to avoid the same confusion they had just faced, plus the fact that both sides had weak armies. Battles * Battle of Loligrado-Balneario Camboriu * Battle of Rio de Janeiro * Battle of Brasilia-Belo Horizonte * Sack of Imperial Brazil References Category:Wars